howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Laurel Castillo
|Age = 23 http://www.zen134237.zen.co.uk/How_To_Get_Away_With_Murder_1x01_-_Pilot.pdf |Birth = c. 1991}} Laurel Castillo is one of the main characters of How to Get Away with Murder. She is a secret weapon in the making. A quiet, sensitive idealist who enrolled in law school after graduating from Brown University to learn how to defend the less fortunate, Laurel manages to stay under the radar, making it easy for her fellow classmates to underestimate her. With a profound attention to detail and inventive mind, she's talented and darker than anyone realizes, including Annalise. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Laurel doesn't get along well with her family ("Best Christmas Ever"), her parents divorced in the midst of her mother's emotional breakdown. It's also implied that her father wasn't a good person, someone "like Frank", and probably negatively influenced her ("It's Time To Move On"). When she was sixteen years old, she was kidnapped and her father didn't pay the ransom. She is Latina and bilingual, primarily speaking Spanish with her family. 'Season 1' }} Laurel Castillo first speaks up on her first day of Law School when she interrupts a one on one conversation between Wes Gibbins and Annalise Keating. Annalise is trying to help Wes answer a question, but Laurel shouts out the answer before he can get it. She's scolded for taking a learning opportunity away from him. Laurel and the rest of the students are then taken to see Gina Sadowski, a client Annalise is trying to help. She asks the students to come up with a defense for the woman as a competition. Laurel gets straight onto the task and when she reveals her idea, she makes it through to the next part of the challenge. She begins attending the court sessions and be witness of an impressive rivalry between Connor Walsh and Michaela Pratt. After one court session, Laurel goes to the restroom and sees Gina stood in front of the mirror. She goes into one of the cubicles and spies on her, seeing her get comforted by the wife of the man she apparently tried to kill, implying they're in cahoots and she's, in fact, guilty. Laurel reveals this to Frank Delfino, but he explains that he already knew before making some misogynistic comments. Laurel is angry that these lawyers are so immoral and would let a guilty woman walk free. After the trial is over and Gina is found not guilty thanks to Nate Lahey, Annalise's boyfriend, Laurel observes more friendly behavior between Gina and the other woman. Back at the university, Annalise reveals that Laurel is one of the students who won the competition, but a smile from Frank implies that he influenced the choice. }} After the unfortunate murder of Annalise's husband, Sam Keating, Laurel, Michaela, Connor and Wes flee to the woods near the university in a panic and to decide their next plan of action. Wes brings with him the murder weapon, a golden statue, and they decide to return it after cleaning it. The group then argue over whether or not they should dispose of the body, Laurel believing that they should bury it. However, a coin toss determines that they bury it. When they go to collect the body, they wrap it up in a carpet and carry it outside, however, they're stopped by a cop who questions Connor about his car. The cop almost discovers the body but is distracted by a rowdy group of drunken students. On their way to the woods, they stop at a convenience store for supplies to dispose of the body with. They continue their journey into the woods and they're almost caught by two drunken teenagers who are there looking for some privacy. Laurel's phone rings, Frank having called her. The others wonder what is going on and why he would call. Once they leave and they're in the clear, they take the body to a secure location and decide for one final time if they want to get rid of the body. Everyone is now in agreement and end up burning the body, disposing of all the DNA. (...) [[Season 2|'Season 2']] During cover-up after Sinclair's murder at Hapstalls' apartment, Annalise tries to get Laurel shooting at her, saying that she had gone through worse times with her father. Laurel steps forward and nearly takes the gun, but then walks away saying that maybe they all should go to jail for good. [[Season 3|'Season 3']] After the fire at Annalise's house Laurel was found unconscious. Later it's revealed that she was pregnant . She ends up kissing Wes and sleeping with him several weeks before the fire . Trivia *In the original script, her name was Laurel Wilding. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 03.png Promo 101 08.png Promo 101 12.png Promo 101 13.png Promo 102 03.png Promo 102 05.png Promo 102 12.png Promo 102 13.png Promo 102 17.png Promo 103 08.png Promo 103 10.png Promo 103 16.png Promo 103 18.png Promo 103 31.png Laurel Castillo and Wes Gibbins.jpeg Jorge Castillo.jpeg|Jorge Castillo (Father) Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Students Category:Pregnant Characters